1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supplying cutting tools to a machine tool and for removing the cutting tools after use. More particularly, the invention pertains to a system for automatically supplying cutting tools from a magazine and for returning used tools to the magazine in an ordered arrangement whereby each cutting edge may be supplied sequentially for machining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerically controlled machine tools generally are provided with some means for automatically supplying cutting tools for the machining operation. Frequently, the machine is equipped with some means for sensing when the cutting tools become too dull to machine effectively. Devices for automatically replacing the cutting tools have required excessive time to bring the replacement into position on the tool and to fasten the tool at a fixed position for machining.
Frequently, a complicated mechanism is required to carry the replacement cutting tool inserts from a storage device to the machine tool. The time required to install a cutting tool has required an excessive idle time causing the machine tool to be operated at less than its potential efficiency.
Modern ceramic cutting tools capable of machining at extremely high rates of speed are smaller and lighter compared to conventional carbide cutting tools. The ceramic tools may have many cutting surfaces formed on a single tool insert whose size may approximate one square inch. These tool inserts may be in the form of a parallelepiped providing a first set of cutting edges on the upper surface at each corner and the second set on the lower surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,708 describes an automatic cutting tip replacement device for releasably clamping a cutting tool on the tool holder of a machine tool only the cutting blade may be replaced rather than the entire tool. Spare cutting bladed are housed in a cassette used cutting bladed are stored in another cassette and a cutting tip replacement apparatus moves between replacing and awaiting position.
Another example of a machine tool that is supplied with cutting tools from a storage device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,816. In this example, the machine tool includes a turret for receiving tools and a drum magazine for storing additional tools. The tools are automatically carried to a working position on the turret from the magazine.